


(im)Perfect Soldiers

by Fujoshi_Gal



Series: (im)Perfect Soldiers [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Gundams, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_Gal/pseuds/Fujoshi_Gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intro haiku to the series, which will have one for each soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(im)Perfect Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are many forms for the Haiku, 3-7-3, 4-6-4, 3-5-7-5-3, etc. each as valid and interesting as the next.  
> An early one I learned -and still a favorite: (topic/theme/subject)-5-7-5-(a synonym, metaphor, short phrase, etc. for the 1st line).  
> ...and yes, the lack of punctuation here is deliberate.

Gundams

kill in silent space

as well as they slaughter on

Earth we will become

The (im)Perfect Soldiers


End file.
